Jealous
by Itsuka Akira
Summary: Apakah kau pernah merasakan cemburu pada pasanganmu ? Pairing Taemark, Oneshoot


Jealous

Author : Itsuka Akira

Disclaimer : I don't own this story... Tokoh bukan milik author dan bila ada kesamaan ide hanya kebetulan semata..

Copyright : Tokoh adalah milik sang Pencipta, keluarga, dan SM Entertaiment...

Genre : Romance, Friendship, GS

Casts : Taeyong NCT, Mark NCT, NCT Member, and Other casts

Pairing : Taeyong x Mark (GS)

Rated : T

Summary : Tahukah kamu kalau aku cemburu ?

Taeyong mengembungkan pipinya sedari tadi. Ia sangat kesal saat ini. Bukan karena latihan atau persiapan apapun berkaitan dengan comeback NCT. Bukan karena Haechan lagi-lagi berlaku tidak sopan padanya. Bukan, bukan karena hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya. Ia memandang tajam ke arah PCnya. Taeil yang sekamar dengan Taeyong bergidik takut melihat kelakuan adiknya di grup mereka mulai aneh. Katakanlah pandangan Taeyong sekarang bisa membuat seorang lelaki akan kencing di celana. Entah apa yang Taeyong lihat, Taeil tak tahu dan tak bisa ia dengar karena pemuda asal Itaewon itu menutup telinganya dengan headphone. Taeil ingin menebak hal ini karena game namun Taeyong mulai mengertakkan giginya. Bukan, bukan karena game, tebak Taeil.

Sungguh ia ingin tahu namun melihat sikap Taeyong, Taeil justru takut. Ia memutuskan pergi keluar untuk menemui Ten atau siapapun yang lebih normal kelihatannya dibandingkan Taeyong. Brak. Baru saja Taeil akan keluar, Taeyong sudah melemparkan kamus tebal Bahasa Korea-Inggrisnya. Taeil terkejut namun segera menyusup keluar. Taeyong melepaskan headphonenya. Demi Tuhan, dirinya bisa gila jika seperti ini. Ternyata di layar PCnya, terpampang video moment buatan fans mengenai Jaehyun dan Mark. Apakah ada yang salah ? Tentu saja karena Mark adalah kekasih Taeyong yang ia dapatkan susah payah setelah 4 tahun mereka berkenalan. Ah sekarang sudah 5 tahun. Pokoknya perjuangannya mendapatkan Mark sangat berat.

Taeyong merebahkan kepalanya di meja belajar yang ia ubah menjadi meja untuk bermain game. Ia sebenarnya biasa saja ketika melihat moment video couple yang dibuat oleh fans itu namun hatinya makin panas saat membaca fanfiction buatan fans. Momen-momen manis yang sebenarnya tak sengaja itu mampu membuat Taeyong panas sendiri. Katakanlah ia cemburu namun ia tak mau mengakuinya. Sejujurnya ia tak nyaman dengan interaksi Mark dan Jaehyun atau Mark dengan Johnny. Mereka lebih mampu memahami Mark karena mereka pernah tinggal di luar negeri dengan budaya yang hampir sama dengan Mark.

Mark memang belum terbiasa dengan budaya Korea. Maklum ia tinggal sedari kecil di luar negeri dan ia lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan teman-teman dari luar Korea. Ia sangat senang saat mendapatkan teman yang berasal dari luar Korea terutama dari Eropa atau Amerika bahkan Kanada. Ia dengan nyaman berinteraksi dengan bahasa Inggris dengan Johnny dan Jaehyun. Gadis tomboy itu mampu membuat Taeyong pusing setengah mati. Meski duduk di sebelah Taeyong, Mark lebih suka bersandar atau mendaratkan tangannya pada Jaehyun. Ia memandang ke arah tubuhnya. Ok ia tidak seperti Jaehyun yang berotot, tubuhnya cenderung kurus. Tapi ia tak kalah tampan dengan Jaehyun kan ? Taeyong menatap wajahnya di cermin dekat meja belajarnya. Ia meneliti satu per satu fitur wajahnya. Tidak ada yang kurang.

Ia teringat akan ketika Mark ditanya jika ia menjadi gadis yang cantik, dengan siapa ia memilih berkencan, ia lebih memilih Jaehyun. Mark berkata akan menyenangkan jika bersama Jaehyun karena lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Taeyong itu akan menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi Taeyong juga akan menjaga Mark dengan baik. Perang batin Taeyong makin besar ketika berulang kali Mark berkata kalau ia cocok dengan Jaehyun dan Jaehyun adalah soulmate atau separuh jiwanya. Ia merengut lagi.

" Jaehyun-hyung ", teriak kekasihnya dari luar kamar.

Taeyong langsung cemberut. Ia memutuskan keluar.

" Ada apa Mark ? " tanyanya.

" Oh, Taeyong-hyung. Kau melihat Jaehyun-hyung ? "

" Tidak sedari tadi aku di kamar. Memangnya kenapa ? "

Mark langsung menampakkan wajah cemberut.

" Jaehyun-hyung berjanji akan mengajarkanku matematika. Doyoung-unnie sedang pulang ke apartemen Gongmyung-hyung jadi aku minta tolong pada Jaehyun-hyung. Tadi kuliat ia sedang mandi di kamar karena pakaiannya ada di depan pintu kamar mandi tapi aku cari lagi, Jaehyun-hyung tak ada ".

" Benarkah ? Minta tolong saja pada Taeil atau Lucas ".

" Lulu sedang pergi, lagipula Lulu sedang jalan dengan Jungwoo-hyung. Taeil-hyung sedang pergi dengan Ten-unnie ", jawab Mark.

" Tunggu siapa Lulu ? "

" Lucas ", jawab Mark.

Ok Taeyong hampir saja marah jika ia tak ingat kalau Lucas juga perempuan.

" Kau mau kemana ? "

" Mencari Jaehyun-hyung. Aku yakin ia ada di dorm ".

Taeyong langsung cemberut namun ia mengikuti langkah Mark. Mark sendiri akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke dapur. Ia menemukan Jaehyun membolak-balik pancake.

" Hyungie ".

" Eum ".

" Bisa kau ajari aku matematika ? "

" Sebentar ", ujar Jaehyun sambil menaruh pancake buatannya ke setumpuk pancake di piring saji.

Jaehyun menaruh piring berisi pancakenya dan meraih pulpen Mark. Taeyong memandangi interaksi keduanya.

" Mana yang kau tak pahami ? "

" Ini kalimat ini maksudnya apa ? "

Ok, hal sepele mengenai bahasa sering membuat Mark tak menyukai pelajaran science atau matematika. Katakanlah kesulitan terbesar Mark adalah memahami kata-kata dalam soal cerita.

" Ah, ini artinya... "

Jaehyun terus menjelaskan soal matematika yang ditunjuk oleh Mark tanpa menghiraukan Taeyong yang sepertinya sudah lumayan kesal.

" Kau mengerti ? " kata Jaehyun.

Mark mengangguk kecil. Ia tersenyum ketika Jaehyun menepuk kepalanya pelan. Mark menyelesaikan sisa dari soal yang belum dikerjakannya. Sejujurnya sedari tadi Jaehyun sudah merasa dirinya ditatap oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat auranya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Taeyong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh. Jaehyun langsung meringis. Jujur tatapan Taeyong seperti akan memutilasinya lalu mayatnya dibuat ke jurang penuh buaya yang kelaparan. Tidak Jaehyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya terlebih hanya ia yang bisa meneruskan marga Jung di keluarganya.

" Taeyong-hyung ada di sini ? " tanya Jaehyun canggung.

Taeyong tak menjawab. Mark yang ikut menoleh memandang Taeyong dengan intens.

" Hyung kenapa ? " tanya Mark sambil memegang wajah Taeyong.

Blush. Warna merah memenuhi pipi Taeyong. Mark masih meneliti wajah Taeyong dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Jujur Jaehyun ingin tertawa melihat salah satu hyungnya yang biasa terlihat garang malam memerah seperti itu tapi Jaehyun masih sayang nyawa. Jaehyun belum menikah jika kau ingin tahu. Smartphone Mark berbunyi. Mark langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada smartphonenya. Jaehyun melirik ke arah ponsel Mark dan terlihat nama Hongwon di ponsel Mark. Jaehyun menggumamkan nama itu tanpa suara pada Taeyong. Taeyong langsung cemberut lagi. Hebat bukan efek seorang Mark Lee untuk Taeyong ?

" Siapa Mark ? " tanya Jaehyun.

" Hongwon-hyung. Dia bilang mengundangku ke cypher rap battle. Hari ini kita ada latihan tidak ? "

" Sepertinya ada. Kita ada beberapa event yang harus dihadiri ", ujar Taeyong.

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa ikut.

" Hari ini berapa pesan ajakan yang kau tolak ? " tanya Jaehyun sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

" Hyungie ! Aku menolak ajakan Sehun-hyung, Xiumin-hyung, Hongwon-hyung saja kok ".

Taeyong menghitung dalam hati. Kurang satu orang, batinnya.

" Aigoo, yeodongsaengku penuh dengan pesona ", ujar Johnny yang tiba-tiba datang.

Pemuda kelahiran Chicago itu memilih duduk di sebelah Taeyong.

" Hyungie ".

" Wae ? Aku hanya bicara fakta. Tak ada yang bisa menolak Mark ".

" Kau berlebihan hyung ", kata Mark.

Johnny mengangkat bahunya. Ia mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan teh yang diseduh Jaehyun tadi ke cangkirnya.

" Kau habis dari mana, Youngho-ya ? " tanya Taeyong.

" Dari dorm The Unit. Wae ? "

" Menemui Hansol-unnie ? "

" Tentu saja dear. Dia baik-baik saja. Kurasa keputusan perusahaan menjadikan dorm kita menjadi satu adalah hal yang tepat. Dengan begini hyungline bisa lebih baik memperhatikan dongsaeng-line. Selain itu kita bisa lebih kenal dengan calon member NCT ".

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. Keluarnya Hansol dari SM memang masih menjadi trauma mendalam bagi anggota NCT yang sempat dilatih dengan Hansol. Hansol hanya menjawab pertanyaan mereka saat mereka berkumpul bersama. Sungguh tak ada tanda-tanda karena mereka berada di dorm yang berbeda. Jaehyun mengangsurkan beberapa cangkir teh pada Mark, Taeyong, dan Johnny. Suasana selalu gloomy jika itu membicarakan keluarnya Hansol.

" Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Hansol mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik di luar sana. Dia hanya butuh dukungan kita. Bagaimanapun kita adalah keluarganya jadi apapun yang terjadi kita harus mendukungnya ", ujar Johnny menenangkan dongsaengnya.

Mark mengaduk tehnya dengan canggung. Jujur saja, Hansol sudah seperti sosok ibu baginya. Ia menjalani masa 4 tahun trainee dengan Hansol dan Johnny. Terlalu banyak kenangan rasanya. Ponsel Mark berdering lagi.

" Ne, Jeno-ya ? "

Taeyong mencoba tenang. Meski jantungnya berdetak seakan tak nyaman. Ia mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang Mark ucapkan.

Ia hampir tersentak saat Mark berdiri dan mengemasi bukunya.

" Mau kemana Mark ? " tanya Youngho.

" Jeno menelpon kalau Jihoon mengajak bertemu. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Jihoon. Aku pergi dulu hyung ".

Taeyong melemas. Benar dugaannya. Kini saingannya adalah sahabat Mark sendiri, Park Jihoon Wanna One. Johnny hampir tertawa saat Mark menenteng sneakersnya keluar. Tangan kanan Mark sibuk menelpon manager mereka yang bernama Jihoon juga.

" Kau kenapa ? " tanya Johnny dengan nada menyebalkan.

Taeyong menumpukan dagunya ke meja pantry. Ia terlihat sedih.

" Hyung, jangan seperti itu. Taeyong-hyung kan sedang cemburu ", goda Jaehyun.

" Kalian berdua benar-benar menyebalkan. Katakan jika ada aku, Park Jihoon-ssi, Sehun-sunbaenim, Xiumin-sunbaenim, Hongwon-ssi, siapa yang akan Mark pilih ? "

Jaehyun dan Johnny saling menukar pandangan. Mereka memperoleh mangsa empuk hari ini. Dalam otak keduanya, mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

" Tentu saja Sehun. Dia mapan, tampan, keren ", puji Johnny setengah hati.

Jujur Johnny baru kali ini mengatakan Sehun tampan. Ia merasa geli sendiri.

" Benar sekali, Sehun-sunbaenim sangat tampan. Aku kalau jadi Mark akan memilih Sehun-sunbaenim ", ujar Jaehyun.

" Kalian kawan tidak setia. Sudahlah aku mau pergi ".

" Mau kemana, Yong ? " tanya Johnny.

Taeyong hanya diam sambil keluar dari dorm mereka. Johnny tergelak setelahnya.

" Dia cemburu prf. Itu lucu sekali ", ujar Johnny.

" Hyung, kau lihat tadi wajah murungnya ? Taeyong-hyung benar-benar sensitif ".

Taeyong berjalan keluar dari dormnya. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak merasakan pergi dari dorm tanpa seorang yang mendampinginya. Ia memilih menaiki taksi ke sungai Han. Ia ingin membuang semua rasa cemburunya untuk kali ini saja. Di lain tempat, Mark tergesa-gesa membuka pintu cafe yang dimaksud Jeno. Ia melihat Jeno melambaikan tangannya dari sudut ruangan. Mark segera menuju ke arah Jeno dan duduk di sebelah Chenle dan Jihoon.

" Senang bertemu denganmu Mark ", ujar Jihoon.

" Ey, kau sangat canggung. Kalian sudah memesan ? "

" Aku sudah pesankan Hyung pizza, ice cream cake, dan segelas banana milkshake ", kata Jeno.

" Gomawo, Jeno-ya. Hyung yang akan bayar ", ujar Mark.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal panjang lebar. Jeno tak sengaja melihat Jihoon memandang ke arah Mark.

" Kau tidak latihan untuk comebackmu ? "

" Aniya, hari ini kami libur. Kau sendiri ? " tanya Jihoon penuh semangat.

Mark mengingat-ingat jadwalnya.

" Haechan-ah kita ada latihan NCT 127 hari ini ? "

" Tak ada hyung. Hari ini kita libur ", jawab Haechan sambil mengunyah spaghetti carbonaranya.

" Eh, tapi tadi Taeyong-hyung bilang sepertinya ada ".

" Taeyong-hyung ingin jalan-jalan paling hyung ", celetuk Renjun.

" Huh ? "

Mark memang orang yang tidak peka sama sekali. Jangan salahkan dia bila ia sama sekali tidak peka. Mark, Jihoon dan seluruh member NCT Dream termasuk Jaemin memutuskan pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja. Mark ingat sekarang hampir musim dingin. Ia pernah menginginkan memberikan Taeyong sebuah syal rajutan tangan namun sejak Chuseok tahun lalu saat Eommanya mengunjunginya, ia mulai belajar merajut dan hingga kini sudah selesai. Sejujurnya syal itu ada di dalam jaket Mark kini.

Beberapa kali tangan Mark tergores jarum atau tertusuk jarum namun Mark menyembunyikannya dari Taeyong. Ia diam-diam menyisihkan waktu bangun paginya untuk merajut. Berterima kasilah dengan kasurnya yang berada di atas sehingga Jaehyun dan Johnny tak tahu. Mark berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Sebuah kaos kaki tebal dan sarung tangan tebal menarik perhatian Mark. Ia menarik Haechan sedikit menjauh dari yang lainnya.

" Ya, Haechan-ah, kau tahu ukuran tangan Taeyong-hyung ? "

" Kira-kira satu nomor lebih besar dari milikku hyung ", jawab Haechan penuh semangat.

Perlu diingat Haechan adalah pengemar shipper Taemark.

Mark memanggil penjaga toko itu dan memilih beberapa sarung tangan.

" Kau boleh memilih untukmu dan Jisung, aku akan membelikannya ", ujar Mark.

Inilah yang Haechan suka dari Mark. Ia selalu loyal padanya.

Haechan memilih sepasang topi dan aksesoris yang mirip. Mark kembali dengan sebuah sarung tangan dan topi rajut yang terlihat sangat imut namun cocok dengan Taeyong. Haechan menunjukkan barang yang akan dibelinya. Mark mengeluarkan kartu kredit pribadinya dan tersenyum ketika mendapatkan barangnya. Ia dan Haechan keluar dari toko itu dan melihat Jeno yang memegang tangan Jaemin. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponselnya.

" Hyung dari Jaehyun-hyung ".

Mark segera menjawabnya namun sebuah kata dari Jaehyun membuatnya sedikit menjauh dari anggotanya.

" Hyung tidak bercanda kan ? Hyung dimana ? "

" Aku di sungai Han. Taeyong terbentur sepeda motor di sini. Kakinya terluka. Aku takut membawanya ke rumah sakit. Bisa kau ke sini sekarang ? "

" Baiklah. Jangan kemana-mana ".

Sambungan telpon itu terputus. Mark mengangsurkan kembali ponsel itu pada Jeno.

" Ada apa hyung ? "

" Jaehyun-hyung bilang team AR ingin menemuiku. Ada beberapa lagu yang harus dibicarakan katanya ".

" Oh, hati-hati hyung ", kata Jaemin.

" Ne ".

Mark bergegas keluar dari mall dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

" Tolong bawa aku ke Hangang, ahjusshi ".

" Ne, pasang sabuk pengamannya ".

Mark tersenyum meski hatinya terasa tak tenang. Demi apapun Taeyong terbentur sepeda motor. Ia takut hyung kesayangannya itu terluka. Bukan hanya hyung tapi seseorang yang berarti baginya.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat ia tak tahu tempat pasti Taeyong. Mark meruntuki dirinya. Ia berusaha menelpon Jaehyun namun tak tersambung. Mencoba menelpon Taeyong namun berakhir dengan balasan operator. Hatinya makin tak tenang.

" Semuanya 30.000 won ".

Mark tersentak. Ia tak menyadari dirinya sudah berada di dekat sungai Han. Mark mengulurkan t-money miliknya dan selembar uang 10.000 won. Supir taksi itu mengembalikan t-money Mark beserta uangnya namun Mark hanya mengambil t-moneynya.

" Untuk ahjusshi saja ", kata Mark sambil tersenyum sebelum ia keluar taksi.

Supir taksi itu tersenyum. Ia bergumam pelan melihat Mark yang tergesa-gesa.

" Gadis itu sangat baik. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali bekerja ".

Mark sudah berlari ke sana kemari mencari Taeyong. Ia hampir kehabisan napas saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di bangku taman. Mark dengan napas tersenggal-senggal langsung menghampiri laki-laki itu. Ia mengambil syal dari balik jaketnya dan menyampirkannya dari belakang.

" Jaga kesehatanmu, hyung ".

Taeyong yang duduk sudah lumayan lama di sana mulai kedinginan. Ia tak melakukan apapun. Hanya duduk dan memandang ke arah sungai Han. Kopi yang ia bawa sudah mendingin dan tak lagi enak untuk diminum. Ia menghela napasnya. Malam semakin beranjak naik. Sudah hampir 4 jam ia berada di sini. Ia ingin sendiri sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya. Ia ingin sejenak menghapus semua perasaan sakitnya ini. Di tangannya ada sebuah hadiah yang harusnya ia berikan pada Mark namun ia tak berani karena banyak hal di hidupnya tak cocok dengan hidup Mark yang bersih. Kontroversi palsu yang menyeretnya dan banyak hujatan yang tak membuatnya berani memberikan hadiah ini. Sebuah syal tiba-tiba tersimpul di lehernya. Meski longgar ini sangat nyaman dipakai. Taeyong merasa menghangat.

" Jaga kesehatanmu, hyung ", ujar sebuah suara yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

Taeyong tersentak dan melihat ke belakang. Ia melihat Mark datang dengan membawa dua buah paperbag. Mark mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taeyong. Ia melihat ke arah Taeyong.

Ia membuka paperbagnya dan memasangkan sebuah sarung tangan ke tangan Taeyong dan memasangkan sebuah topi ke kepala Taeyong. Ia menepuk wajah Taeyong dengan tangannya.

" Kau kedinginan, hyung ".

Taeyong tersenyum.

" Kau sendiri berkeringat seperti ini ".

" Huh ? "

Taeyong menghapus keringat Mark dengan saputangannya. Wajah Mark memerah. Taeyong bersikap manis padanya adalah sebuah kejutan.

" Hyung ? "

" Kau terlihat cantik ".

Ok Mark tidak bisa membalas itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Bisakah Taeyong tidak memainkan rambutnya dengan cara seperti itu.

" Aku pernah bilang kalau suka gadis dengan rambut pendek kan ? "

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Aku juga pernah bilang suka gadis yang bisa memimpin kan ? "

Mark mengangguk lagi.

" Itu kamu ".

Wajah Mark semakin memerah.

" Hyungie ", ujar Mark sambil menutup wajahnya.

" Mau bersandar ? "

Mark masih menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Taeyong menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Mark dan membawa kepala Mark bersandar di bahunya. Mark menatap ke arah Taeyong.

" Hyung tahu bahu hyung adalah bahu ternyaman yang bisa menghapus lelahku. Entah mengapa ".

" Karena aku Lee Taeyong ", ujar Taeyong.

Mark tersenyum. Tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari wajahnya kini berada di genggaman Taeyong.

" Tunggu dulu, aku belum memberikan hadiah untuk hyung ", kata Mark.

Taeyong menaikkan alisnya bukankah Mark sudah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun saat ulang tahunnya. Mark mengambil sebuah kotak dari paperbag yang ia bawa dan menjulurkannya ke Taeyong.

" Semoga Taeyong-hyung suka ".

Taeyong membuka kotak yang ternyata jam tangan itu. Jam tangan keluaran gucci membuat Taeyong tersentak.

" Hadiahku yang hanya sebuah kamera terlihat sedikit kurang dibandingkan hadiah hyungline yang lain jadi aku memutuskan membelikan hyung jam tangan itu ".

Sejujurnya Taeyong sangat suka kamera polaroid pemberian Mark. Ia sering menggunakannya untuk memotret Mark diam-diam dengan kamera itu.

Taeyong mengelus rambut Mark. Masih tetap lembut seperti sebelumnya.

" Aigoo, kau tahu kalau aku senang dengan kamera pemberianmu. Jangan berlebihan ".

Mark menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Taeyong lagi.

" Hyung tahu syal yang di lehermu itu buatan tanganku ? "

" Benarkah ? "

" Aku harap hyung selalu jujur padaku. Entah masalah apapun itu. Aku tidak bisa memahami sesuatu dengan cepat, bisa dibilang aku sering terlambat menyadari sesuatu ".

Taeyong mengelus kepala Mark dan sebelah tangannya membuka cincin yang akan ia berikan pada Mark. Ia memasangkan cincin itu dengan hati-hati ke jari manis Mark.

" Aku sering cemburu tanpa sebab padamu tapi aku janji akan menguranginya ".

Mark tersenyum namun ia segera menyadari ada sesuatu yang dingin di jari manisnya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat cincin perak itu melingkar di jarinya.

Ia memandang Taeyong.

" Itu hadiahku untukmu. Kau suka ? "

Mark terdiam namun kemudian langsung memeluk Taeyong. Ia hampir menangis karena hal ini.

" Hyung ".

" Itu hadiah untukmu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku tahu kau debut di banyak unit untuk melindungi kami dan sekarang saatnya aku melindungimu. Tak peduli jarak memisahkan kita nanti tapi kau harus tahu sesuatu, Lee Taeyong akan selalu ada di hatimu dan dari jarak jauh itu, dia akan selalu mendoakanmu ", kata Taeyong.

Taeyong mengecup kening Mark dan mengelus lembut wajah Mark.

" Kau semakin cantik chagi ".

Mark menepuk pelan bahu Taeyong namun akhirnya memeluk Taeyong kembali. Biarlah ada Lee Taeyong yang selalu cemburu dan Mark Lee yang tidak peka. Tapi cinta mereka akan tetap ada dengan cara mereka

^^ END ^^

Epilog

Dari balik semak-semak, Jaehyun dan Johnny mengintip keduanya. Mereka kecewa tidak mendapatkan momen ciuman keduanya.

" Mereke terlalu amatir ", keluh Johnny.

" Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika Mark dan Taeyong-hyung baru pertama kali pacaran hyung ? Mereka benar-benar membosankan ", ujar Jaehyun.

" Kau benar, Jae. Mereka benar-benar membosankan. Jadi nasib kita sebagai shipper pasangan paling membosankan di NCT ".

" Mark sudah 19 tahun kenapa Taeyong-hyung tidak menciumnya ? "

" Mereka kalah dari Haechan yang sudah berani mencium Jisung meski diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Taeil-hyung ".

" Jae, ponsel Taeyong di tanganmu kan ? "

" Tentu saja hyung, semuanya aman terkendali ".

" Jae, kau merasa digigit nyamuk tidak ? "

" Ya, hyung. Mau pindah ke tempat lain ? "

" Ayo, temukan tempat yang lebih strategis untuk memotret pasangan menyebalkan itu ".

End

Hai Akira di sini... Akira kembali lagi dengan Oneshoot dari Taemark Couple... Entah kenapa dari kemarin malam Akira kepikiran sama materi ini jadi Akira langsung aja tulis sebelum semuanya menguap... Ok, sampai jumpa lagi di FF selanjutnya...


End file.
